Did I Make A Mistake
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim made a mistake that almost cost him his life. But did Calleigh make an even bigger one? After the events of dispo day Calleigh left Tim for someone she could trust. Eric Delko. Tim's former best friend. Soon after Calleigh got together with Eric she f
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own anyone you don't know. Everyone else belongs to the big guys over at CBS.

Spoilers: Um...Dispo day and Lost son. And I guess other eppy's that are in seasons 1 and 2.

Pairings: Starts out as Eric/Calleigh...but will it turn out to be S/C...MMMMM...makes you wanna read it doesn't it? lol.

Author's Note 2: I haven't given up on On Vacation. It's just this little idea poped into my head and I needed to start it before I forgot it. lol.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

CHAPTER 1

Calleigh smiled as her husband of 3 months kissed her neck to wake her up. "Morning beautiful."

"Mmmmm...good morning."

"Did you sleep good?"

Calleigh nodded. "At first...I thought we weren't going to get any sleep at all."

Eric chuckled. "Well...I'm a man Cal what can I say. The four weeks after Maggie was born was killing me."

Calleigh smiled. "Hey its not my fault."

Eric smiled knowing this was a battle he couldn't win and leaned down just as a cry was heared over the baby monitor. Eric sighed. "I'll get her."

"No its ok...i'll get her..."

"You sure?"

Calleigh nodded and put her bath robe on. "Yeah...you just go back to sleep. Scuba boy."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty." said Eric sarcastically.

Calleigh giggled and walked out of the bedroom and into her daughter's room.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"Oh...what's a matter my angel?" asked Calleigh as she flipped Maggie's light on. "Huh? What's a matter with momma's baby girl?"

Maggie stopped crying as her mother picked her up. "Is that what you wanted? Mmmm...did you want your Mommy?" Calleigh leaned over and kissed Maggie's forehead and sighed. Maggie had dark chocolate eyes and brownish black hair. Calleigh knew she was married to Eric and he was with her through her whole pregnancy but there was a part of her that thought that Maggie could be someone else's child. Someone she loved very much, and maybe she still did. But he just wouldn't listen. And she didn't want to be around him when he got himself in over his head. Or worse 6 feet under.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as her and Eric entered the breakroom of CSI. "Good morning guys." said Calleigh cheerfully as she saw Alexx flipping through a magazine and Tim flipping through the channels.

"Hi sugar...did you get any sleep last night?"

Calleigh smiled. "A little bit yeah...-"

Calleigh went to go say something but was cut of by Eric. "Tell me something Alexx...when you had Bryan and Jamie did you get any sleep at all?"

"Oh...I did...but Jack didn't..." Alexx laughed lightly. "I had him do everything."

Calleigh smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I like the way you think Alexx."

"Oh no...don't you even think about it." started Eric. "I claimed the first dirty diaper. Did that...i'm not going to get up everytime she cries."

Calleigh smiled and then wiped it off her face. "Ok...well that's fine...but you just remember I was the one who pushed her out of me. And I gurantee you that hurts worse then getting kicked in the balls."

Eric laughed lightly and sat down next to his friend. Well maybe not a good of a friend that he used to have. But Eric still hoped Tim wasn't mad at him.

"Hey man."

"Hey." said Tim not taking his eyes off the t.v.

Alexx noticed the strain in Tim's voice and gave him a sympathetic smile, even though he wasn't looking at her. Timmy was like a second son to her. And when he was in trouble she could feel it. And when he was in pain she could feel that to. And trust her he has been in pain for almost a year.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna go get a beer after work? You don't mind do you Calleigh?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No I don't mind."

"No thanks." said Tim as he got up to refill his cup.

"Come on man...you can't sit at home by yourself all the time."

"Why not...i'm used to it. You know me...I'm not used to change." Tim stepped ip next to Calleigh and reached for the coffee pot. He thought just being in the same room with her was bad. Standing only centimeters apart from her was even worse. His body shivered, stomach dropped and heart beat got faster. He was in love with her. Always have, ever since he laid eyes on her a few years ago. They had it all. They had eachother. But one stupid mistake took that away from them. Calleigh looked at Tim for a second and then looked away.

"Speedle...come on-" Eric was cut off by Horatio entering the room. The man always did know how to come in at the worst times. Or at good times.

"Guys..."

"Morning H." said Tim as he walked over to Alexx who looked at him worridly.

"Speed...Calleigh your looking beautiful as always."

Calleigh smiled." Thank you."

Horatio nodded. "So how's Maggie?"

"She's great."

"Good to hear...ok guys listen...Eric and I have a double over in Coconut Grove. Calleigh...Speed...you guys got a robbery homicide over on Biscayne."

Tim nodded and took the address from Horatio. "Eric meet me out in the Hummer in five."

"You got it H." started H. "I kinda hoped we'd work together today." said Eric as he took Calleigh's hand.

"I know...me too."

Tim rolled his eyes and practically through his cup in the sink and walked out. Alexx sighed and walked out as well.

"He's still mad."

"He'll get over it. I love you. And he's just going to have to get used to that."

Eric nodded. "Alright...well...I love you. I'll see you later."

Calleigh nodded. And kissed Eric lightly. I love you to.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

Calleigh stopped for a second as she saw Tim opening his locker. "Bad night?" asked Calleigh trying to make small talk as she grabbed her jacket from her locker.

"No...more like bad life."

Calleigh sighed and closed her locker loudly, causing Tim to jump. "Alright look Speedle. It's not my fault it didn't work out between us."

"Oh its not?"

"No...its not."

Tim laughed lightly and closed his locker as well and began to walk away when Calleigh grabbed his arm. Tim looked down at her hand. Her left hand. Which wore a silver ring with a farely large diamond on it. Tim ignored the feeling he got from her touch. And so did Calleigh.

"What do you want from me?" pleaded Tim.

"Tim...I want you to move on...I'm with Eric now. And we have a daughter. Your just going to have to get used to that."

"I can't Calleigh...I still love you."

Calleigh sighed and let go of him. "Well you should have thought about that before..."

"Before what Calleigh?"

"Before your broke my heart."

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh took Tim's gun out of the evidence box and began to examine it. From the outside it looked like a well working gun but as soon as she took it apart she couldn't tell why he got shot in the heart. The gun was completely dirty. Every inch of it was. Calleigh sighed and pushed the thought of poor gun maitence out of her mind and began to examine each piece of the gun. When she couldn't find any other reason why his gun wouldn't let a shot off she had to rule it as poor gun maitence.

S/C

"You ok?" Calleigh asked Tim after they had gone home that night.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Tim..."

''Calleigh...I don't want to talk about it."

"Well maybe you need to Tim."

Tim sighed and sat down on the couch. "Calleigh...i'm sorry...ok...it won't happen again."

"Your damn right it won't." said Calleigh temper completely showing.

Tim turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"It can happen to you all it wants...but its not going to happen to me again."

"Calleigh...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you scared the crap out of me today Tim. You could have lost your life because you didn't clean your gun. Thank god you were wearing kevlar. If not...we'd be barring 4 police officers instead of 3."

"Calleigh..."

"No Tim...I can't go though this again."

"What are you saying?"

"I"m saying...I don't think we should see eachother anymore."

Tim sat there motionless, unable to say anything. And just watched Calleigh walk out the door.

PRESENT----

"No Calleigh...its more like you broke mine." said Tim and walked out.

Calleigh sighed and fought the tears the stung her eyes and sat down on the bench. Did she make the biggest mistake of her life?

TBC...Alright its review time. Please tell me your honest opinion and let me know what you think. So yea please review and let me know if you think I should continue or not.


	2. Staying late for Work

CHAPTER 2

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"I know honey I want to come home to. But this case has me completley wired...I know...I know...i'm addicted to work. I can't help it." Calleigh laughed lightly. "Listen...I uh...need to go see if my results are done. Kiss Maggie for me."

"You got it."

"Alright...I love you. And i'll see you when I get home."

"If you come home."

Calleigh sighed. "Alright another hour hour in half tops."

"Deal."

"Alright. I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

Calleigh sighed and reattched her phone to her belt and walked off to trace. Calleigh walked into trace a folder in her hand. "Hey Tim did you get that trace anaylized yet?" asked Calleigh not looking up from her folder. "Tim..." Calleigh stopped when she saw Tim sitting on a stool with his headphones on and his head resting in his arms on the lab table. Calleigh smiled. He was always the cutest when he was alseep. Calleigh counted even count the hours she just watched him sleep. Calleigh sat her folder down on the table and pulled a stool up next to him. Calleigh gently turned off the c.d. player and removed the headphones from his ears. "Tim..." said Calleigh lightly as she shook his shoulder. "Tim...wake up."

"Five more minutes Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled. He used to say that all the time to her when Horatio would call for a crime scene. "Tim...wake up."

Tim took a deep breath and then let it out and sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" Tim yawned.

Calleigh glanced at her watch. "About...3:00."

"Wow...I don't think i've stayed this late at work in a long time."

Calleigh smiled. "Its ok we've all done it once or twice."

Tim nodded. "So you got those results for me?"

Tim nodded and shuffled through a few papers until he found the one he wanted. "The trace we found on the gun was Cyclomethicone, Isopropyl Palmitate, Steryl Alcohol, Glycerin, Myristyl Myristate. The list goes on and on."

"So what is that exactly?"

"Lotion... Naturals Sea Body Lotion to be specific."

Calleigh nodded lightly and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing...its just...i'm suprised that you know the _specific _type of lotion."

"Well I should..."

"And why's that?"

"You used to use it all the time."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open slightly. "I uh..."

"Used to use it when we were dating. I bought it for your birthday and you said you liked it. Went through a whole bottle in a week."

Calleigh nodded. "I remember."

Tim nodded. "Well...i'm sure your _husband _is up waiting for you."

Calleigh just sat their. "So I'm sure you need to get home."

"Why don't you go home?"

Tim shrugged. "I dunno...you go home to a husband who loved you and baby who needs you...Alexx goes home to two children and a husband...Eric goes home to you and a child and Horatio has Yelina and Ray Jr. but who do I have? I have a dog Calleigh that's it."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "Tim..."

"You should go home." said Tim as he put his headphones back on. Calleigh didn't know why but she took the headphones back off his ears. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk Tim."

"Why its always going to end up the same way. Your going to get mad at leave and i'm going to go home and drink a few beers."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Calleigh found herself saying.

Tim shook his head. "Your right. It shouldn't be that way. But it is. You've got Eric and Maggie. They need you." started Tim. "But...if you'd just open your eyes for a few mintues you'd realize there not the only ones."

"I know that." Calleigh said almost in a whisper.

"Calleigh...look. I'm not going to lie to you. I love you. More then anything. And it kills me everyday to come in here and see you with him. To hear you guys talk about the cute little things Maggie does. Do you have any idea what its like to watch from that wooden bench as he slipped that rang on your finger. To see him kiss you. To hear you say I do. Do you have any idea what that was like?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No...I don't."

"Its just hard for me Calleigh...I love you so much...but your with Eric now. And there's nothing I can do about that."

"Maybe there is."

"What?"

Before Tim could do anything Calleigh had her lips on his. Everything inside of him was telling him to pull away to just pull away and walk away. But as he wrapped his arms around her waist he felt whole again. Like he was need and appreciated. And Calleigh clearly showed no signs of wanting to stop and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tim finally broke away from her a few minutes later for air.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because your not the only one who hears all those things Tim. When I was standing there and Eric was smiling back at me. I...I...freaked...I thought if I'd back out then...then I would hurt him and I couldn't do that. I'd already hurt one man I love I couldn't do it again."

"Love?"

Calleigh dropped her head and then looked back at Tim with tears slowly falling from her face. Tim reached a hand out and gently wiped them away. "I still love you..."

Music to his ears. "I never stopped loving you."

Calleigh smiled. "I uh..."

"Gotta go home."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...i'll see you tomorrow."

Tim nodded and watched the love of his life walk out the door. Horatio who was watching from his office window closed the blinds and sighed. He knew there was going to be trouble between the two. And he just hoped they'd get it all worked out before something bad happend.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"Honey are you ok?" asked Eric as Calleigh crawled into bed sniffling. Apparently she was crying all the way home.

"I'm fine honey... I just think I'm coming down with a cold."

Calleigh saw Eric nodded through the darkness. "Come here." Eric pulled Calleigh to him. "We should get some sleep." But Calleigh didn't sleep a wink that night.

TBC...ok all those big scientific words i owe to my bottle of lotion. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

E/C S/C E/C S/C

Eric sighed once again as Calleigh wasn't in the mood. "Alright...what is going on with you?"

"Nothing...i'm just not in the mood."

"Calleigh this has been going on with you for the past 4 months." started Eric. "Are you cheating on me?"

Calleigh's face dropped. Eric laughed. "I'm kidding."

Calleigh let out a sigh. "I've just been tired lately baby. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just get some sleep ok."

Calleigh nodded and fell asleep actually on her pillow instead of her husband's chest.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

Calleigh smiled as she knocked on the door. Tim opened up a few minutes later. "Hi..."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Tim nodded and stepped of to the side, letting her in.

"It smells great in here."

"I made Lemon pepper chicken, baked potato's, and italian bread."

"My favorite."

Tim nodded. "It should only be a few more minutes if you want to go ahead and sit down." Calleigh nodded and sat down.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"That was amazing. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No I mean it. I mean you could be the next Bobbly Flay...or Emerald. You can really cook." Calleigh laughed lightly. "You can have your own show...like on the speed channel. They'd make you your own little segment. You could cook for the race car drivers."

Tim laughed. "I think you should lay off the wine Calleigh." said Tim as he took her glass from her.

"No...it goes with the meal."

"Calleigh...the meals been over for about an hour...you just haven't stopped drinking yet."

"Oh." replied Calleigh sheepishly. "I have been known to get a little tipsie at times."

Tim nodded and stood up and began to pick up there plates. "Here let me help you with that." said Calleigh as she took a plate from Tim.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." said Calleigh as she let out a small hiccup. Tim laughed and followed Calleigh over to the sink. Tim put the plate down in the sink and instead of going back to the table to get more dishes he put his arms around Calleigh.

"I really do love you."

"I know...I love you to."

Tim smiled. That's all he ever wanted. Someone to love him. Tim sat up quickly in bed, out of breath slightly. "Get hold of yourself man. She doesn't want you anymore." said Tim to himself. '_Then why did she say she still loved you?'_

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"Hey Speed." said Eric as he walked into trace.

"Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Working."

Eric sighed. "Look Speedle...I just want to be friends again."

"Well maybe I don't." said Tim as he put a sample into the mass spec.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

Tim sighed and leaned against the lab table. "Nothing. I'm over it."

"Then what is your problem?"

"Delko...do you have any idea what it's like for me to see you to together everyday?"

Eric looked at his friend. "I have an idea."

"I made a mistake. A _big _mistake. And it cost me my life. I love Calleigh more then anything. And it...I dunno...Delko its just hard for me."

"Love?...your still in love with her?"

Tim sighed and walked out the door. He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

'Hey Alexx."

"Hi sugar...you ok?"

Tim nodded. "So what happend to our vic here?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head. Killed her instantly."

"She was beautiful." said Tim as he looked down at the blonde locks.

"Mmmmhmmmm...honey you sure your ok?"

TIm nodded. "Yeah...Alexx i'm fine."

Alexx sighed. "Timmy..."

"Alexx please...not you to."

"I'm just worried about you Timmy...you've always been like an older son to me and you know that. I just want to make sure that your happy."

Tim sighed. "I...messed up ok. I messed up big time. Calleigh's with Eric know. And they've got Maggie. There happy and there's nothing I or anyone else can do about it."

"Have you tried talking to Calleigh?"

"When she left that night I called her a million times Alexx. I tried at work...after work...she wouldn't listen to me. She was afraid that i'd hurt her again."

"Timmy you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I didn't clean my gun...listen can I have the ax that was in our vic's head please. So I can get it up to Valera."

Alexx nodded and handed the weapon over.

"I'll see you later Alexx."

"Ok baby."

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"Hey Valera..." said Tim as he walked into DNA but was cut short when he saw Calleigh with Maggie.

"Oh she is just the cutest little thing." started Valera but looked up and saw Tim. "Tim...what do you need."

"Can you um...run the blood on this ax through CODIS and...everything."

Valera nodded and took the evidence bag from Tim. Just then Maggie began to cry.

"Oh sugar...shhhh...please don't. It's ok." Maggie continued to cry until she opened her eyes and saw Tim. Maggie didn't know what it was about this person in front of her but she felt safe all of a sudden. Calleigh noticed that her daughter had stopped crying. "I think she likes you."

Tim advereted his eyes and began to walk for the door again when Maggie began to cry. "Tim...you wanna hold her?"

Tim shook his head. "No...I uh...need to get back over to trace."

"Please. She seems to like you and she hasn't stopped crying since this afternoon."

Tim sighed and walked slowly over to Maggie. As soon as Tim touched her he felt a connection. He couldn't quit place it but there was just something about this little girl that melted his heart. "Watch her head."

Tim nodded. "I know. She's beautiful." said Tim as he looked over at Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you." Calleigh had the strongest erge to say _'It's yours." _But she wasn't sure if she was or not. Valera grinned and turned around to load the sample into the machine. Those two would get back together even if she had to do some match making to get them there. I mean don't get her wrong Eric and Calleigh made a good couple. And she knew that if they broke up it would hurt Eric. But there was no sense in lying to the poor man.

TBC...What does Valera have planned? Mmmmm...find out in the next chapter of Did I make a mistake. soap opera music lol. Please review.


	4. Taking a Chance

CHAPTER 4

"Hello." said Calleigh as she answered her phone. "Oh hey Valera...mmmhmm...um...I don't know Maggie has a little bit of a cold and I don't think I should leave Eric home alone with her."

"Hey you can trust me."

Calleigh gave him a smile. "Please Cal...I really don't feel like going alone."

Calleigh sighed and looked at Eric for permission. He nodded. "Ok Maxxie...I give in. Where is it you wanna go?"

"The Sun Spot."

"Alright i'll meet you there in twenty."

"See you there."

Calleigh sighed and hung up the phone. "You sure your going to be ok by yourself?"

Eric nodded. "Honey...I'll be fine. Besides I went out with Tyler last night you deserve atleast one night of fun."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks."

"Not a big deal and go already before I change my mind."

"Yes master."

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"Hello."

"Hey Timmy."

"Hi Valera what can I do for you this evening?"

"Would you like to come to The Sun Spot with me?"

"Uh...Val I don't do clubs anymore. Not after Descent."

Valera sighed heavily. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I can."

"Timothy James Speedle."

Tim gasped. "How did you know my full name?"

"You'd be suprised what a password can get you in the department files."

"I'm scared."

Valera laughed. "Please Timmy?"

"Ok fine."

"Great. I'll come pick you up in 20 minutes?"

"Great see you then."

Valera smiled as she hung up the phone. Maybe her little plan was going to work.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

Tim sighed and opened the door as the constant knocking continued.

"Knock much?" asked Tim sarcastically.

"Always so sarcastic."

Tim shrugged. "Your car or mine."

Valera looked over at his Ducati parked in the driveway and then back at him. "I'm up for a little joy ride."

Tim smiled and locked the door. "Let's go then."

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"Can I get you anything?" asked the bartender to Tim.

"Yeah...a beer please."

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle's fine."

"Comin right up. Anything for you Valera?"

"You know what I like Joe." Tim roleld his eyes he wasn't suprised. Tim's eyes glanced over at the door and saw Calleigh. He ducked slightly.

"Valera...what in the hell do you think your doing?"

"I"m uh...sitting here."

"You know what I mean."

Valera glanced at the door and saw Calleigh walking over to them. "Calleigh...hey glad you could make it."

"Hey Valer...a." said Calleigh as she spotted Tim. "Did you come here with Tim?"

"Nope.. he was here when I got here."

Calleigh nodded. "Can I get you anything?" asked the bartender.

"Um...Martini please."

"You got it. Here's your beer...Maxie here's your rum and coke."

"Thanks Joe."

Joe winked at Valera and walked off to get Calleigh her order.

As the hours went by Tim had drank countless beers, Calleigh had about 7 martini's but Valera seemed to be drinking the same rum and coke. Valera's head snapped up as her favorite song began to play.

"I love this song." Valera noticed a guy walking towards her.

"You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." stated Valera. "See you guys later."

Calleigh opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to say anything as Valera had already run off.

"You wanna dance?" asked Tim.

"No thanks."

Tim nodded and took another drink of his beer. Tim could barely make out the music as his head pounded.

_To the window...to the wall...to the wall..._

Tim rolled his eyes. Lil' John great. As soon as Tim finished his eighth beer a slow song came on and he felt Calleigh grab his arm and pull him towards the dance floor.

"I love this song." said Calleigh as she put her arms around Tim's neck.

Tim hesitated but just the feel of her arms around his neck drove him crazy so he gave in and pulled her closer to his body. Calleigh shivered lightly.

"Tim..."

"Yeah..."

"I..."

"What?"

Calleigh stared at him. He never looked more attractive to her right now. The next thing Tim new Calleigh was pulling him towards the bathrooms.

S/C E/C SC/ E/C

"Calleigh are you sure you wanna do this?"

Calleigh nodded and pulled Tim closer to her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Tim didn't have tim to say anything because Calleigh practically threw him on the couch and began to kiss him. "Calleigh...I don't."

"Please Tim...I need you."

Tim sighed. Fully knowing what he was going to be getting himself into nodded and kissed her back. A younger couple had come into the bathroom but quickly left as the couch was already taken.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

Eric glanced at the clock. 4:00 a.m. where was she. He tried her cell phone but was once again still getting voice mail so he tried Valera's.

"Hello?"

"Val."

"Eric...hey...what's up?"

"Um...is Calleigh with you she hasn't come home yet."

Valera grinned but then sighed lightly at Eric's hurt voice. "Yeah...she's kinda had to much. She's crashing over at my place tonight. We kinda just walked into the door."

"Ok...well...I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You got it."

Valera sighed and hung up the phone then re opened it and dialed Tim's number.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"Tim..." Calleigh moaned lightly as he kissed her neck.

"I'm right here."

"I've missed this...I've missed us."

"Me to."

Calleigh smiled and went to kiss him when his phone rang. Tim sighed. "Let the machine get it."

Tim nodded but the rigning was killing his head. "Hello?"

"Tim its Maxie is Calleigh there."

Tim looked over at Calleigh. "Yeah you wanna talk to her? Ok..." said Tim and handed her his phone.

"Hello?"

"Cal?"

"What's up?"

"Listen Eric just called me. I told him you spent the night at my place. So I'll need to pick you up in the morning."

"Ok.."

"K...um have fun."

Valera hung up the phone. She felt a little guilty for destroying a marriage but she wondered if she had a secret motive for doing this?

"What did Valera want?"

"It was nothing."

Tim nodded and began to kiss Calleigh again. Suddenly the ring on her finger didn't matter.

TBC...Mmmmhmm...what does Valera really want?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (really already? mmm...)

"Hey...you've uh...seem kinda distance lately. Are you ok?" asked Eric to Calleigh over evidence.

"How do you mean?"

"Well these past 6 months you've just been kinda...gone."

Calleigh closed her eyes for a second. She wanted to tell Eric but she didn't know how to. "I've just need some space that's all."

"Calleigh...do you think we've rushed into this marriage?" started Eric. "I mean...you came over that night...and we..."

FLASHBACK---

Eric sighed as he answered the door. "Calleigh...what...are you crying?"

"I didn't know where else to go." Calleigh sobbed.

Eric pulled her inside. "What's wrong? What happend?"

"Me and Tim broke up."

"Can I ask why?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I just couldn't deal with him anymore."

"You broke up with him?" Calleigh nodded. "I'm...sorry. come on why don't you sit down and i'll get you a glass of water or something." Calleigh nodded and Eric came back a few minutes later. "Here ya go."

"Thank you."

"Was it because of what happend today?" started Eric. "If...you don't mind me asking?"

Calleigh nodded slightly. "I"m scared that i'm going to lose him to something that I love Eric and I can't handle that."

Eric sighed and sat down next to her and let Calleigh lean on him while she cried. And before you now it one friend is comforting another friend and not by words either.

PRESENT---

Calleigh took a deep breath. "I dunno Eric...all I know is...I don't regret Maggie for one second."

"Speaking of Maggie..."

Calleigh...knowing were Eric was going with this had to react quickly. "I um...have some ballistics to run."

Eric sighed. He knew that this just wasn't going to work out.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"Hi." said Tim as he opened his door.

"Hi...can I come in?"

Tim nodded and let Calleigh enter his apartment. "I didn't think you were going to come tonight."

"Well...I needed to see you."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. "Listen Calleigh...I love you and you know that. But...you've got to tell Eric...or I will. I mean I maybe mad at him but...it's still not right to lie to the poor guy."

"Oh and what we've been doing for the past 6 months isn't mean to him?"

"Hey you came on to me."

"Oh don't you try to turn this on me?"

"Calleigh will you just stop...ok...just STOP." said Tim his temper raising slightly. Calleigh noticed and backed away slightly. She knew he'd never hurt her but it still scared her. "Look...its either me... or...him. Take your pic."

"I can't believe your doing this to me? I love you Tim...but I...I'm so confused..."

"What is there to be confused about Calleigh? If you love me then you've got to tell Eric that."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not easy Cal...but-"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't." said Calleigh her voice cracking.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Calleigh..."

"Fine you wanna know? I'll tell you. I'm pregnant..ok i'm pregnant and I don't know if its my husbands or my lovers..." Calleigh sighed and went for the door, but turned around. "And you know the bad thing is...i'm not even sure if Maggie's Eric's or not. What kind of mother am I? Don't even know who her child's father is."

Tim watched as Callegih slammed the door behind her. He wanted to go after her but the thought of him being a father...not once...but two times...and kind of close together. Tim sighed and sat down on the couch.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"So I guess it's just me and you." said Tim as he got into the Hummer with Calleigh. Calleigh ignored him and got in. "Ok...thanks for the conversation." said Tim sarcastically. "Calleigh...will you please talk to me."

"We have nothing to talk about."

Tim sighed. "How far along are you?"

"A week."

Tim sighed again. "Is that all you know how to do?"

"What?"

"We've been in the car for less then five seconds and all you've done is sigh about five times."

"Calleigh...I don't know what else to do. If Maggie...and the baby are mine then I will provide for them the best I can. But you've got to meet me half way here."

Calleigh looked at Tim and saw he was being honest. "Were here...we'll talk about it later." Tim nodded and stepped out of the hummer.

"Oh my..." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"What?"

"That...car...its gorgeous."

"Calleigh...please...its...a hunk a junk. It's just another bad investment. I'm just happy I have my bike."

"Well...you just might have to trade in that bike."

Tim looked at Calleigh. "Hey I said I'd help. I never said anything about giving up Louise."

"Louise?"

"Yeah don't you know all guys name there cars...well bikes." Calleigh laughed as Tim opened the door to McCauley jewlers for her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes...are you Mr. MacCauley?"

"Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner. Rudolph Kerder call me Rudy."

Calleigh nodded as Tim walked off to the side. Tim didn't know what hit him but his stomach just dropped. The women behind the counter just looked a little to happy. Tim looked over and saw a man hiding under a table. The next thing Tim heared was Calleigh saying his name.

"Tim..."

Tim looked behind him and looked Calleigh right in the eye. She could tell by the look in his eyes that something was up. "Don't go anywhere." started Calleigh. "Tim..."

Tim didn't answer but just reached for his gun. The next thing either of them knew two men had come out from the back and started firing Calleigh fired the first shot just missing the guy. Calleigh took a quick glance at Tim who had raised his gun and fired. Getting the first guy square in the chest. Calleigh let out a sigh as she fired again. But before she could do anything a third man came out and fired directly at Tim. Sending him to the ground.

"Tim!" yelled Calleigh through shots. "Tim..." said Callegih breathesly as she rushed to his side.

"I...I can't feel anything."

"I know...I know...I understand you just hang on ok." said Calleigh as she grabbed her cell phone. "This is CSI Duquesne...i've got a man down at MacCauley Jewlers...I need an ambulance...NOW...I repeat man down!"

"Calleigh..."

"Shh...don't try to talk ok...you just relax an ambulance is going to be here any second...ok...you just hang on..." Calleigh took of her jacket and applied it to Tim's wound. "You hang in there."

"Hold...hold...my hand..." Tim said weakly. Calleigh's heart broke at the pain in his voice. "Tell me everything's going to be ok."

Calleigh smiled slightly as she gripped his hand. "Everything's going to fine...ok...you...you're... going to be fine."

"I..." Tim coughed sending little splatters of blood on Calleigh's face.

"Tim...honey...please don't do this to me...Tim..."

"I'm sorry...for not..."

"Shhh...ok you just hold on ok...you just hold on for this little thing." said Calleigh taking her hand and putting it on her belly for a second and then quickly went back to grasping his hand.

Tim smiled slightly and Calleigh felt his hand loosen its grip with hers. "Tim...please." Calleigh's head snapped up as she heared sirens in the distance. "Tim...there here...you just hang on...please..."

TBC...Ok yeah that was lost son but I just changed it up a bit. Please review..Thanks in advance.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Ms...you need to move so we can work on him."

Calleigh stared at the EMT. "Ms." Calleigh nodded and moved away. The first EMT put two fingers to Tim's wrist and shook his head.

"Go get the gurnee he's pulse is dropping." The second EMT nodded and left.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"One three...1...2...3." The EMT's worked quickly and had Tim onto the gurnee and out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Calleigh as she followed them out. "Please...tell me something."

The EMT turned around. "Judging by the floor in their he lost alot of blood. His pulse is way to low we need to get him to the hospital and into surgery...ok i'm sorry but we have to go."

Calleigh nodded and the EMT closed the door just as Horatio and Eric pulled up in the Hummer.

"Calleigh!" yelled Eric. "Honey are you ok?"

"He...he just went down."

"I know sweetheart...come here." But Calleigh pulled away from him.

"He looked so scared...I..."

"Cal, listen." started Horatio. "Why don't you just go home...get cleaned up-"

Calleigh shook her head. "No... one of the men is still out there and I need to give my statement."

Horatio nodded. "Ok...but then...you go home."

Calleigh nodded and walked back into the building for the guns. Eric came in slowly behind her. "Calleigh..."

Calleigh sighed as she picked up her gun and Tim's off the floor. She turned around and meet Eric with tears in her eyes. "Come on...you can give your statement later...i'll take you to the hospital."

Calleigh nodded and handed the guns over to a uniform. "Make sure Camden does these ASAP."

"Yes ma'am."

Calleigh smiled lightly and followed Eric out the door.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

"What do we have?"

"Officer involved shooting...looks like just one chest wound...just below the heart."

The doctor nodded. "Name?"

"I.d. says Tim Speedle."

The doctor nodded. "Tim...i'm Doctor Coleman. If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Tim moaned lightly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Calleigh..." Tim muttered weakly. The doctor looked at the EMT.

"His partner."

The doctor nodded. "She's fine...listen to me I need you to stay with us ok. You gotta stay awake. Don't fall asleep."

But Tim just couldn't fight it. Sleep was over powering him and he shut his eyes. "Tim..." started the doctor and put his stethoscope to his heart. "He doesn't have a pulse! We need to get him itno O.R. 4 now. Melaine."

"Yes doctor?"

"We need a crash cart to O.R. 4 now."

"Yes doctor."

"Come on son...stay with me."

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"Calleigh..." said Alexx as she ran into the emergency room. "Is my baby ok?"

Calleigh shrugged. "They won't tell me anything."

Alexx sighed and walked over to Eric. "You ok?"

Eric nodded. "I'm fine Alexx." Alexx nodded.

"Where's Horatio?"

"He's still at the scene...trying to find something off of Rudy to give up the other guy." Alexx went to speak butt he doctor came out before she could.

"Are any of you Tim Speedle's family?"

"No we...we um work with Tim...is he ok?"

"I need to speak to his family.

"His family lives in New York." piped up Calleigh. "Besides...were all family."

The doctor nodded. "Ok...the bullet barely missed his heart. About a half inch more and we would have lost him. It nicked an artery. But we were able to repair it. He lost alot of blood...but I don't see why can't make a full recovery."

"Is he awake?"

"He's out of it right now. We gave him some medication to help with the pain."

"Can we see him?" asked Alexx eagerly. The doctor was going to say no but he saw the sadness in her eyes and thought against it.

"You can go in there one at a time. But be careful. Don't startle him."

Alexx nodded. "Do you guys mind if I go in first?"

Eric and Calleigh shook their heads. "We should probably get back to the lab anyways." Alexx nodded and hugged Calleigh. Eyeing her. Alexx beant over slightly and whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk later." Calleigh nodded and walked off with Eric.

S/C S/C S/C E/C

"You ok?" asked Eric as he stopped at a red light/

"Just a little shaken up...but i'll be fine."

Eric sighed. "Look...Calleigh...I maybe Catholic but i'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I can take one look at Maggie and know she's not mine."

Calleigh starred at him. She didn't know what to say. "I"m not sure if she's your or not."

"Well maybe we need to find out."

"Eric..."

"Calleigh...its ok. We'll get through it."

Calleigh shook her head. He just didn't understand. She hated what she was doing to him. What she did to him. Calleigh sighed and looked out at the water. Hopefully Horatio had caught this sick animal by now.

TBC...

ok yeah i know that was short but hey don't scream at me its still a chapter. Oh and is timmy really going to be ok?


	7. Chapter 7

"So we have nothing?" asked Calleigh with sadness in her voice.

"I'm afraid so." Calleigh sighed heavily.

"So a cop shooter just runs lose on the streets." Horatio cocked his head and looked at Calleigh.

"I'm afraid so."

Calleigh shook her head. "So that's it...there's nothing we can do?" asked Eric.

Horatio shook his head. "There was nothing left at the scene...the bullet the doctor pulled out of Speed...came from a gun that was unregistered. We got nothing to go on."

"Well...I could make a decription for the sketch artist...put it out and if anybody...-" Calleigh was cut off by Horatio's cell phone.

"Caine." Horatio's breath hitched causing both Calleigh and Eric to look at him. "Mmmmhmm...ok...no...I understand...yes...thank you doctor."

"H?"

"The was doctor Coleman...who operated on Speed."

"And?"

"Tim lapsed into coma about 10 minutes ago...they don't think he's going to come out of it."

S/C E/C S/C E/C

Calleigh sighed as she sat down on the bed. "You wanted to talk?"

Eric nodded and sat down next to her. "Calleigh...look...i'd be a pretty bad CSi if I didn't notice what was going on."

Calleigh nodded. "I never meant to hurt you Eric, you've got to believe that."

"I know you never wanted to...I guess I knew from the beginning that you'd always go back to him. I mean when you guys were dating you were always together." Calleigh smiled slightly. "I just want to know how long its been going on? The whole time?"

"No...about 6 months."

Eric nodded. "So...what happens to us?"

"I guess...we should...file for divorce."

"Yeah..."

E/C S/C E/C

Calleigh sighed heavily as she walked into Tim's room. He was covered in cords things going in and out of him. Calleigh wished she could just wave her hand or twitch her noise and make it all go away. Calleigh pulled a chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. It felt cold. Like ice. "...this shouldn't be you lying here...you don't deserve this." Calleigh cried softly as she held his hand. "I love you...so much."

FLASHBACK----

"Tim...what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

"Tim...you know I don't like suprises."

Tim stopped and turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then shut up."

Calleigh sighed as Tim took her hand again and lead her down the beach. "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

Tim stopped and carefully took off the blindfold. Calleigh blinked adjusting to the dimlight and looked around. "Oh my..." started Calleigh. Her voice cracking. "Its beautiful." said Calleigh as she looked around at the small table for two lit by candles. Calleigh watched as Tim walked over to a small cd player and pressed play. He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"Happy birthday baby."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim passionatley. And to what Calleigh could recall neither of them had dinner that night.

PRESENT----

"Tim...please you have to wake up...please...I need you..." Calleigh swollowed before continuing she knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to hear her. But she needed to get this off her chest. "Maggie needs you. I got the test results back this morning...she's yours. Calleigh managed to choke out.

Alexx who was watching from the doorway choked back a sob and closed the door. Her Timmy was a daddy. She just hoped he'd come out of the coma to hear that little girl call him daddy.

E/C S/C E/C S/C

"Mr. Delko...you sure this is what you want?" asked Eric's lawyer. Eric nodded and signed the divorce papers. Before signing he glanced at Calleigh's perfect hand writting. He knew this is what he wanted. Right then he knew Calleigh was never the one for him. But Eric knew she was still out there. And maybe not that far away.

"So its done?"

Eric's lawyer nodded. "Its offical...your a free man."

Eric nodded thanked the lawyer and walked out.

S/C E/C S/C E/C

Calleigh shifted in her seat. She was deep in sleep but she kept hearing talking and it was driving her crazy.

_"She looks so peaceful...I hate to wake her. She's been here every night for the past 3 weeks. She's barely slept a wink."_

_"She needs to be woken up."_

_Calleigh heared someone say but didn't feel like opening her eyes. "She needs to know."_

_Calleigh heared footsteps and someone's hand on her shoulder._

"Calleigh..."

Calleigh groaned and shifted and lifted her head. "Mmmm..."

"Calleigh honey wake up..."

Calleigh yawned and sat up looking directly at Alexx. "What's a matter?"

Alexx shook her head. "Nothing." And gestured over to Tim. Calleigh slowly turned her head and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes starring at her. Calleigh smiled brightly and Horatio and Alexx took this as the oppurtinity to leave.

"Hey you."

"Hi." muttered Tim horsely.

"I was so afraid-" Tim shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine."

Calleigh nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Tim smiled slightly. "I love you to."

tbc...awwwww...lol. Okie dokie now i know i have this fic...and on vacation...but i have another idea in my head and so yeah...i'm gonna have another story either by tomrrow or later today.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey...hey what are you doing?" asked Calleigh as Tim tried to get out of bed.

"I just wanted to go get a soda."

"Well let me do that ok. Your on bed rest...so rest."

"I'm not handicapped."

"I know your not. But you were shot. Ok...so stop acting like you weren't."

Tim sighed. "Calleigh..."

"I"m gonna go get you that soda."

Tim sighed once again and watched Calleigh walked out the door. She came back a few minutes later a cold soda in her hands.

"Here super man."

"Thanks...so if i'm super man I guess that makes you Lois Lane?"

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly. Before it could become passionate she pulled away. " I have to go to work." Calleigh replied regreatfully.

"Ok...I'll see you later."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...i'll call you. And no getting out of bed Mr. I'll come back on break and bring you something to eat."

"Yes master."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked out of the elevator and into the layout room. "Horatio?"

"Good morning Calleigh."

"Have we got anything?"

Horatio shook his head. Not taking his eyes off the picture on the wall.

"I wasn't talking about the Killman case." Horatio sighed and turned around.

"Neither was I."

Calleigh frowned and sat down. "I can't sleep Horatio. Knowing that this guy is still out there."

"I know...were all on edge." Calleigh nodded. "How's he doing?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "That stubborn huh?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...and get worse day by day."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was awoken when he heared the bedroom door open. Tim turned lightly expecting to see Calleigh. But instead found Eric holding a bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"Calleigh...got held up at the lab. I voluntered to bring you lunch. Hope McDonalds is ok."

"Big Mac?"

"With a Doctor Pepper and I supersized it."

Tim smirked you know me so well. "Well...i've known you for years and you always get the same thing." said Eric as he handed Tim the bag.

Tim looked at Eric and nodded. "We ok?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah were good."

Tim looked over at Eric's left hand. "I see you took your ring off."

"Yeah."

"Delko you sure your ok. I never meant for what happend to happen."

"I know...neither of you did. I understand. Honestly. Me and Calleigh rushed into things. I don't even think I really loved Calleigh as more then a friend anyways. She was hurting and I just took a chance."

Tim nodded. "So how is she doing? She won't tell me anything?"

"Oh and you think she talks to me?"

Tim shrugged. "I"m just worried about her. She won't let the fact go that the guy's still out there."

Eric nodded. "She's going to over work herself."

"That's why we gotta find this guy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as she walked into Tim's bedroom. Calleigh took her gun and badge off and set it on the dresser. Calleigh then walked over to Tim and took the book of his chest. "You always were the book worm."

"I heared that."

Calleigh smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "How you feeling?"

"Better." Tim eyed her. "I could do without the morning sickness but i'm ok."

Tim smiled slightly and put his hand on her slightly swollen belly. "I can't believe I missed out on all of it."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I should have cleaned my gun."

"Tim...-"

TIm put a finger to her lips. "Shhh..let me finish." Calleigh sighed and let him continue. "It was my fault. Ok. I've accepted that and you need to to. Ok. Look Calleigh because I didn't clean my gun Holis lost his life...and I lost you."

"I told you there was nothing you could have done."

"Well I feel like there was."

"But there wasn't and all-" Calleigh cut herself of with a feeling of Deja vu. "We've had this conversation before. And I told you there was nothing you could have done."

"I know what you told me. But it doesn't change how I feel." Calleigh sighed and kissed him.

Calleigh laid in his arms hours later just watching him sleep. Calleigh took her right hand and rubbed his stubbled cheek. "I love you more then anything." Tim twitched lightly and Calleigh smiled. "If anything ever happend to you again I think i'd lose it." Calleigh sighed when her cell phone rang.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh I need you at the lab."

"Horatio what's a matter?"

"I got a lead."

"On the Killman case?"

"No...on Speed's case."

"I'll be right there." Calleigh smiled and hung up her phone. She quickly put on her clothes and kissed Tim on the forehead before she left.

Tim shifted and his eyes fluttered open. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing...that was Horatio."

"What's up?"

"We got a lead on the man who shot you. He wants me down there."

Tim nodded. "You go get him."

"Don't worry I will."

Tim nodded and took Calleigh by the hand as she tried to get up. "I love you. More then anything."

Calleigh smiled. "I swear I never know when your sleeping or not." Tim smiled and watched Calleigh walk out the door. Hopefully to find the guy who did this to him.

TBC...


End file.
